


I Think I'm Gonna Marry You

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for 5x13, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: Patrick tells his parents about his plan.





	1. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tells his parents about his plan.

Patrick’s phone alarm vibrated from his side of the bed waking him from his slumber. David’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him close, and when he tried to slip out of bed, the slightest movement caused a sleeping David to instinctively tighten his arms around him.   
  
“David, babe, I gotta get up. I’m meeting my parents for breakfast in an hour,” Patrick whispered. He placed a soft kiss on the closest part of David to his lips, which happened to be the top of his head since David was currently wrapped around him with his head burrowed into Patrick’s chest.   
  
David groaned but loosened his arms enough for Patrick to slip out of David’s hold and get out of bed. After Patrick had showered and dressed, he walked back to find David now curled with with Patrick’s vacated pillow. He really loved David so so much. Last night only solidified how deep his feelings ran. Patrick had a feeling he was never going to stop being amazed by this man. He leaned over and kissed David softy on the forehead before heading out the door.   
  
Patrick picked up his parents from the motel. He was taking them to a nicer spot in Elmdale for breakfast. He wanted to be able to really talk with his parents about more than they were able to in the short time they talked at the party and unfortunately Cafe Tropical had too many prying eyes (and ears).  Plus this gave him a chance to show his parents a little more of this place he now calls home.   
  
The drive was pretty uneventful. Patrick’s mom was filling him in on some of the latest family gossip. But if Patrick was being totally honest, most of what his mom was telling him was going in one ear and out the other. He could feel a small bundle of nerves deep in the pit of his stomach bubbling to the surface the closer to Elmdale they got. Because Patrick had one more key piece of information to share with his parents about his relationship with David that he hadn’t brought up last night, mostly because at the time he talked to them it wasn’t something in the forefront of his mind. But by the end of the night, wrapped up in David’s arms dancing to songs from his teen years, Patrick knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was never going to be anyone else for him. He was going to marry that man.   
  
Patrick’s plan was to wait until they got to the restaurant an ordered to bring it up, but his mom broached the subject first about ten minutes into the drive after running out of family gossip.   
  
“You know I miss you being so close. It’s never easy for a mother to let her children go, even when those children are grown. But it’s clear you’ve got something special here. Everyone in town loves you. And David...I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier and that’s all a mother can ask for.”   
  
Patrick could feel the tears welling in his eyes, but just tried to ignore them and focus on his driving. He hadn’t realized before last night how much he needed his parents acceptance and support.   
  
“I love him so much,” Patrick replied, fighting back the tears. “This might sound cliche and cheesy, but I don’t think I ever really understood true love until I met David and I can’t wait to marry him.”   
  
Patrick didn’t mean for those words to slip out quite like that, but they aren’t untrue.   
  
“Patrick Stewart Brewer,” his mother chastised. “Do you mean to tell me this is how you tell your mother—”   
  
“And father,” his dad chimed in from the back seat.   
  
“—that you’re engaged?” His mom finished.   
  
“No!” Patrick chuckled. “No. I haven’t asked him yet. But I’m going to. I don’t know when, but last night just made me realize sooner rather than later.”   


	2. Stevie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tell Stevie about his plans to ask David to marry him.

After expressing his intent to propose to David to his parents, Patrick was itching to tell someone else. He knew none of the Roses could keep a secret so all of them were out, and as much as he loved Ray, Ray wasn’t so much a confidant as someone who talked at him endlessly. Patrick hadn’t minded not having many close friends in town, until this moment when he was buzzing with excitement and just wanted to share it with someone. He was still pretty close with some of the guys from high school and college, but it felt different now talking to them about his love life, even if all of them had been super supportive. Plus none of them really knew David.  
  
Patrick had, however, been spending a lot more time one on one with Stevie lately, rehearsing for the show, and seeing as she was David’s best friend, and could definitely keep a secret, she was the perfect person to tell.  
  
It was after one of their covert dance rehearsals. They were doing cool down stretches while Derek packed his stuff up so he was paying no mind to them.  
  
“I’m gonna ask David to marry me,” Patrick blurted out with be pretense.  
  
“Ohmigod!” Stevie practically screamed, then glanced over to make sure she didn’t catch Derek attention (she didn’t) and whisper yelled “Tell. Me. Everything!”  
  
“Well that’s currently the extent of everything. I mean I have a million things running through my head but I don’t know how or when or anything yet. I just really needed to tell someone.”  
  
“Yes. Of course. I mean I’m so glad you told me. I can help. If you want. Or at least be a sounding board.”  
  
“That would be great. You’re David’s best friend and I want this to be perfect.”  
  
They decided to meet up on Patrick’s next day off. David would be busy manning the store by himself so they would be able to avoid suspicions. Stevie gave Johnny a lame excuse he bought and they met at her apartment for lunch. Stevie greeted Patrick with two bottles in her hands.  
  
“So wine or whiskey?” She asked gesturing to each bottle as she named it.  
  
“Wine is fine.”  Patrick followed Stevie in as she poured two glasses. He had picked up food for them already at the cafe and placed the bag down on the counter.  
  
“Okay so I know you have ideas. Tell me everything.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about where to pop the question since the idea entered my mind. The store or the cafe are the obvious places because both are significant spots in our relationship, but I keep coming back to this one spot, but David is probably going to hate it.”  Patrick paused to give Stevie a chance comment, but she just nodded silently and let him continue.  
  
So he continued to tell her about the look out point at Rattlesnake Point. The place he spent many a days sitting and reflecting on his ever growing feelings for David. It was a place that meant a lot to him. The place he first let himself accept and admit his true feelings for David. The place he came trying to work up the courage to tell David, wondering if it was even worth the risk considering their business relationship. The place he ultimately decided his life was better with David in it and whatever the risks he owed it to himself to give it a shot. But it was a 45 minute hike, probably longer with David, in each direction, and he knew David well enough to know David would kvetch and complain the whole way.  
  
“Do the hike,” Stevie said. She could hear the emotion in Patrick’s voice. The place meant a lot. And yeah David was going to hate it, but David has also proved he’s willing to be pushed out of his comfort zone for Patrick.  
  
“Really? You don’t think David will hate it?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s definitely going to hate it. We both know he’s not exactly one with nature. But he loves you. And you push him to do things he wouldn’t otherwise. And he might be insufferable, and complain the entire way, but if you deliver a speech even half as heartfelt as the one you just gave me, he’s going to forget all about the torture you put him through to get up there the second you drop to one knee.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.  Plus you’re going to tell him it’s a picnic and lure him in with the promise of food because if you say the word ‘hike’ he’s going to go running in the other direction.”  
  
“Very true.” Patrick couldn’t help the smile now plastered on his face. “So this is really happening.”  
  
“Yep,” Stevie answered popping the “p” loudly. “So you have an idea on a ring?” 


	3. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has an idea for engagement rings for David.

The ring was the hardest part of Patrick’s proposal plan. He spent every possible second he could when David wasn’t around looking online for ideas. The problem was, nothing caught his eye that said “David Rose”. David was eccentric and specific when it came to his aesthetic. He wasn’t going to wear just any ring. And Patrick really wanted to find something he knew David would love and actually want to wear.   
  
Patrick started to pay more attention to the accessories David wore over the coming weeks. He realized unlike Mrs. Rose, or Alexis, who wore all kinda of jewellery, David’s jewellery tended to be much simpler. It was his clothes that were more varied. But his jewellery was almost always the simple chain around his neck and the same four silver rings, usually on his right hand.   
  
_I have an idea_ , Patrick texted Stevie. _You’re off tomorrow right?_   
  
**Yeah**   
  
_ Interested in a little road trip? _   
  
**Depends. What’s in it for me?**   
  
_ We got a new case of wine at the store _   
  
**Deal**   
  
_ I’ll pick you tomorrow at 8 _   
  
**AM?**  
  
_ You want in or not? _   
  
**Fine but this better be worth it. And I’m expecting coffee**   
  
Patrick woke up early the next morning. Actually it was his usual wake up time, though more recently he’s let himself indulge in some extra time in the morning just cuddled up in bed with David. This morning, however, there was no extra indulgence. He had things do to.    
  
So Patrick quietly snuck out of bed, careful not to disturb David. He was counting on David sleeping another few hours, or else his plan was going to fail. He showered and got dressed, then found where David keeps his rings on the bedside table and pocketed them before silently slipping out the door.    
  
“Coffee,” Patrick said by way of greeting, handing over a large paper cup to Stevie as she entered the passenger side of the car.    
  
“Oh bless you,” she replied taking a long swig of the beverage. “So do I get to find out what this adventure is about or are you going to keep me in the dark?”   
  
Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings and placed them in Stevie’s hand.    
  
“These are David’s rings.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And you stole them because...?”   
  
“Not stole. Borrowed. If all goes as planned we’ll be back before he wakes up and will never know they left the apartment without him.”   
  
“Okay, but I’m still not sure where this is going.”   
  
“I found a jeweller in Bedfordton who said she could replicate a ring if I brought her the original. So I was thinking of making a matching set in gold.”   
  
“A whole set? You’re giving him four rings?”   
  
“Yes?” Patrick answered with a questioning inflection at the end of the word. He knew it wasn’t traditional, but when did anything with David play by tradition? But he hadn’t shared this idea with anyone yet and he was second guessing himself in the moment.   
  
“He’s gonna love that,” Stevie replied with a warm smile on her face.    
  
“You think?”   
  
“Yeah. It’s very him. More so than anything else we’ve looked at.”   
  
Patrick let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know Stevie agreed.    
  
“One question though. If this is what you’re doing for an engagement, what is the wedding ring going to look like?”   
  
“You know, I didn’t think that far ahead. And honestly by then I’m hoping he’ll be able to just tell me what he wants. I’m trying hard not to think about what planning a wedding with the Roses is going to be like.”   
  
“Oof yeah good luck with that.”   
  
The rings ended up coming out even better than Patrick could have imagined. They looked exactly like David’s current silver set. Alexandria did an amazing job, and she even threw in engraving free of charge so last minute Patrick decided to inscribe “Simply the Best” into the ring meant for David’s finger ring, the actual symbolic engagement ring of the set, and it felt complete. There was only one thing left now, and that was to ask the question.    



	4. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during episode 5x13, Patrick takes David on a romantic hike. I think we all know what happens next.

Today’s the day. In just a few short hours, Patrick will have asked David to marry him. And he’s about eighty seven percent sure David will say yes. David has let slip plenty of times that he sees a future for them together, most likely without even realizing he is doing it. Patrick doesn’t doubt for a second David’s feelings for him, but he also knows David well enough to wonder if marriage is even a thing he envisions at all.  
  
But the fact of the matter is, Patrick is very much the marrying type. He wants the whole ceremony where they profess their love for one another in front of all their friends and family. And the more and more he has thought about it while planning this proposal, the more strongly he feels about it. He had thought about how close he came to standing up on that alter with the wrong person, and it only makes him want to do it right all the more. But for all Patrick knows David will reject the entire idea of marriage. So that’s the remaining thirteen percent uncertainty. Patrick just really hopes everything goes according to planned.  
  
From the second they stepped out of the car, David started complaining. Patrick knew to expect this, but he’d been more on edge lately in anticipation of this day so all of David’s little quirks that he loved were just weighing on him. He really wanted to make today special for David and his constant nagging was not helping Patrick’s state of mind.  
  
Patrick felt bad about snapping at David, but that branch penetrating his shoe was just the final nail in the coffin on what was supposed to be a romantic outing and a very special day. He was tired and stressed and was now thinking this was all a big mistake.  
  
He still wanted to marry David. Nothing could change that. But maybe this was the wrong plan.  
  
Then David was applying hand sanitizer to his foot and trying to bring his spirits back up. And even though he knew David hating being out on the trail, he was convincing Patrick to keep going because David also knew this date meant something to Patrick, even if he didn’t know to what extent. So Patrick put his sock and shoe back on and they kept going. He still had another 20 minutes to decide if he still was going to ask the question when they got to the top or if the moment was ruined already.  
  
“Stop,” David said suddenly, drawing Patrick out of his thoughts.  They weren’t too far from the top now.  
  
“What’s wrong? We’re almost there. It’s just a little further then you can have the cheese.”  
  
“Thanks, but it’s not that. I just can’t watch you limp up this mountain anymore. Hop on.”  
  
David removed his backpack and turned around crouching down.  
  
“I—What?”  
  
“Your foot is clearly hurting you so if we’re going to finish this hike you planned I’m carrying you the rest of the way.”  
  
“David, it’s fine—“  
  
“Nope. Hop on.”  David crouched down again so Patrick could climb on his back. He grunted as he stood, now carrying the weight of his boyfriend and both of their backpacks. “You’re heavier than I thought.”  
  
“You don’t have to do this. I can walk.”  
  
“Nope, too late. Let’s go.”  
  
Being piggy back carried by David up the rest of the trail was by no means comfortable and Patrick really was fine to walk, but he also knew it was pointless to argue with David at this point. Patrick had also kinda made up his mind that he was not going to propose today. Too much had gone wrong. He’d just come up with another plan. He was in no rush.

They finally made it to the top and David let Patrick down and he took a seat on a rock.  The view was just as breathtaking as Patrick remembered it being. He really was glad he got to share this place with David.

“Okay.  So how should I set up the picnic?”  David had taken both backpacks and was ready to set up for this “picnic” Patrick had planned.  Sure, they could still eat the food without the proposal, but Patrick wasn’t so much in the mood anymore.

“Yeah I think it might be a little late for that.  Why don't we uh, why don't we just take in the view for a little while, and then we'll save the picnic for another day?”

“Okay, I didn't carry you up a mountain not to eat cheese after, so--”

“I don't know, David.”  Patrick’s mind was racing.  He was so sure he should give up on his proposal plans and try again another day, but David was being all dramatic and adorable, and Patrick really really wanted to marry that man.

“Okay, just tell me what to do, and I'll set it all up!”

Patrick took another look out over at the view.  He was reminded of all the previous times he came to this spot.  So many questions were asked and answered here. He could do it. He could ask one more.

“Okay, fine.”

So Patrick directed David to start setting up the picnic, ultimately directing him to pull the jewellery box out of the front pocket of the bag.  While David was turned, searching through the bag, Patrick slowly moved from his position on the rock, to be kneeling on one knee before David. Too late to back out now.

As David turned around and saw Patrick kneeling before him, he let out an exasperated laugh slash sob.  There were definitely tears welling up in his eyes too. One look at the man before him, and Patrick knew this was the right decision.  It might not have been the perfect proposal, but David was the perfect man for him and that was what was more important.

David was full on crying now, and Patrick was a bit misty-eyed himself.

“Are you sure?” David asked.

“Easiest decision of my life,” Patrick replied.  And it was. He might have been overthinking the proposal but he never once doubted his intent to marry David.

“Are these 24 karat?”  Patrick’s face fell. Was he really not going to say yes?  “It’s a yes, it’s a yes! I love you,” David quickly added and both men laughed and embraced, so overcome with joy and love for one another.

When they broke apart, Patrick saw David glance at the rings again.  He was still nervous about what David would think about them. He worked so hard to try and get him something he’d like and actually wear.

“So do you like them?”

David looked up at Patrick.  He still had tears in his eyes, but his eyes were soft and loving.  “Very much so.” He proceeded to take off his silver rings on his right hand.

“What are you doing?”  Patrick asked confused.  He’d assumed David would just add the new rings to his left hand so he was unsure why David was taking off his current silver rings.

“Well I can’t very well be wearing mixed metals,” David said as if it was obvious what he was doing.  But once he took off his silver rings, he began putting on the new gold ones. One on the pointer finger, two on the ring finger, and one on the pinky.  “How do they look?” He asked holding out his hand.

“Perfect.”

They took much longer hiking up than expected so didn’t have too much time to spend up top before having to head back down before losing light.  Patrick made he executive decision to save the champagne for later, since enough had already gone wrong on his hike, they didn’t need some tipsy mishaps on the hike down.  They popped the bottle of champagne back at Patrick’s apartment and shared the bottle from the comfort of his bed. Tomorrow they’d tell their friends and family. Tonight was just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are as always much appreciated! You can find me on tumblr yelling about David and Patrick. I'm [aokayinspace](http://aokayinspace.tumblr.com) there.


End file.
